New Beginning
by xoxoxtwilightxoxox
Summary: FADE OUT Chapter 12 "She felt the air glide across her skin for a meer second until she felt a hard yank.Her shoe had gotten caught.She screamed, letting out all the air in her lungs."Claire!" Myrnin yelled. *SUCK AT SUMMARYS* LOTS of BIG THINGS happen.
1. Jump

Continuing from : FADE OUT ...End of chapter 12

_"Two steps to your left, and jump straight forward, hard. I'll catch you."_

_"Myrnin-"_

_"I'll catch you," he whispered into the dark. "Jump."_

_She took two running steps and before she could let herself think about what she was doing, dug in her toes and leaped forward._

She felt the air glide across her skin for a meer second until she felt a hard yank. Her shoe, her shoe had gotten caught. She screamed, letting out all the air in her lungs.

"Claire!" Myrnin yelled. It was the last thing she heard before she felt the cold stone floor under her and then everything went black.

As Claire began to gain consciousness, she couldn't help but feel this urgent _craving_. Something in her was just burning andher whole body ached and everything was so cold. _Freezing._ She heard voices, they were barely audible and she didn't recognize them, but she heard them, barely.

"...needed her..."

"...not your fault...rest...weak...Collin's boy...friends...now..."

A moan escaped her lips and the voices stopped and she heard footsteps coming toward her. The burning inside her got worse and she opened her eyes. Amelie and one of her guards was leaning over her. She studied the room they were in, they were in the cave where Ada was kept. She hadn't noticed that within the few seconds that she examined the room, she had started to hyperventilate. Her head was pounding, the air was freezing, and she felt as if her insides were burning._ What's happenning to me? Why...why do I feel like this? _Claire began to moan, her moan's turned into yells and soon her yells to screams. She couldn't handle whatever was surging through. It passed quickly and Claire was left with the same burning inside her. She tried to get up, to do something, anything. She quickly stood ip and was about to run when Amelie's guards grabbed her by the arms. But Claire's thrashing didn't stop.

Amelie stood infront of Claire. Stared her deep in the eye's and reached down to grab Claire's left wrist. In one swift movement, Amelie glided her bracelet through her wrist and removed it. She held it up in front of Claire's face, and dropped it. "Your one of us now."

_No. She couldn't...No. No!_

She filled with anger and kicked and pushed, trying to get out of the guard's grip, but couldn't. She sceamed an ear shattering scream and the sound echoed through the cave.

"How could this...What..I don't understand!" Her throat burned and she moaned. Myrnin crawled over to where Claire ws and looked up at her. "I'm so sorry Claire." He whispered, but Claire heard it loud and clear. "I couldn't lose you. We need you." He moaned and stood up, held out his wrist and with the swift movement of his finger, slit a small cut with his finger along his wrist and held it out to her.

There was such a strong pull, she wanted to, no she _needed_ to have it.

_No Claire! This isn't you! No! _She felt her eye's water, tears spill over the brim of her eye's, rollling down her face.

But she needed, she leaned in and was about to press her lips to Myrnin, when she heard someone running. No, more than one person.

_I can't do this. _She gave up trying to escape the guards and just let her head slump down. She stared down at the ground, praying this was just a dream.

She bit her lip and began to whisper to herself. "Wake up, Claire. Your just dreaming. This isn't happenning. This isn't -" She broke of with a strangled gasp. A gasp of pain and weakness. More tears came down her face, and a sob escaped.

"Claire!" It was Michael, she recognized his voice instantly. "Claire!" Michael stopped instantly and stared at Claire. Her head slumped down, but when she heard his voice, she looked up."Your eye's. What?" The look of confusion crossed his face, and then he got it. He understood what was going on. "No!" A guard ran towards him and held him back. He struggled.

Eve ran up behind Michael, and Shane was behind her.

"Hey! Get off him!" Yelled Eve to the guard holding Michael, and one quickly grabbed ahold of her aswell. Michael didn't stop struggling and neither did Eve. The two guards holding Claire dropped her and she hit the floor and moaned.

Shane ran in, saw Claire on the ground and sprinted towards her. "Claire!" He had anger splashed across his face, but in his eye's was fear. The two guards grabbed him and held him in place.

"Quiet! All of you!" Amelie yelled. The sound was like a gunshot and echoed through the tunnel. Myrnin slowly walked over to Claire, and helped her up, and firmly held on to her arm. Claire took a deep breathe in, and she smelt it. She tried to get out of Myrnin's grip, when suddenly, Oliver was beside her, holding her other arm.

"Claire?" Shane said. He was confused."Claire, what's wrong? What did you..." He turned towards Amelie. "What did you do to her?" He looked and stared at Claire again, his eye's widened and it registered in his head. "No." He said quietly. Claire watched and saw the pain in his face."No! What the fuck did you do to her! No!"

Eve was kneeling down and was crying. Michael's was watching Claire closely with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Shane. We did what had to be done. Surely you understand. We saved her. _Myrnin_ saved her. It was either this or death."

Claire tried to sy something, but everytime she inhaled, her lungs burned. Shane stared at her. His eye's full of anger and something else. Was it disgust?

"She's one of us now. No different than your friend Michael. I understand that this is a shock to you. But it can't be undone." Amelie looked around and nodded to Oliver. "We must be on our way now." Claire looked at Shane. "Shane, I-" What was she going to say?

He turned to Amelie. "She's not going with you."

Amelie stared at Shane with an angred look. "And why not?" You could tell Amelie was getting annoyed. Her eye's were wide and she looked as if she would pounce on Shane any second now.

He tried to shake the guards off but the just tightened their grip. "You let Michael stay. He didn't have to go with you. Neither does she."

Claire re-adjusted herself and tried not to inhale. "Shane, it would probably be best."

He slowly turned to her, moving as much as the guards would alow. "What?"

_This is my life now._ She thought. _I don't want to hurt him. I could lose control and...I can't hurt him like that. _ But he was already hurt. This wasn't just hurting him. It was _killing _him.

"Just for a while." She said. "I don't-" _Oh God, the smell, so good.._Shane saw the look on her face, and her eye's turned red.

Shane just stared at her, which such anger in his eyes. "Jesus, Claire! First Michael, now you! God! At least he had the decency to stay with us and _try_ to _not _kill us. You, your just giving up on the spot! Not even trying!"

"This wasn't my choice! I just don't want to hurt you. Any of you, espescially you!" She yelled, staring at him, trying, trying to get him to understand.

"Yea, well guess what? You already did." He shoved the guards off, Amelie nodded towards them and they let him go. He walked towards the way they had came in.

"Shane! Please!" She shoved off Oliver and took a few steps forward. Shane paused for a second and turned around. But he wasn't looking at her, he was staring down Myrnin. He glared at him and took a step towards him.

"You know, she was all I had." He said pointing to Claire. His eye's were watering and he began to walk away when Myrnin spoke up.

"I don't understand why your being so dramatic about this. She only had minutes of her life left. I decided to change her, to save her. It took a very great deal of effort of mine." And it did. You could hear it in his voice. He was speaking very slowly, and was sitting down on the floor cross legged leaning on the palm of his hand. "It was either become a vampire or die. If it wasn't for me, she would have been dead right now."

Shane turned around and began to walk out. "She might as well be." He muttered. But Claire heard it. They all did. Myrnin actually hissed at the remark. But no one felt as much pain as Claire did in that moment.

Shane paused for a second. Turned to look back at Claire, and they looked at eachother, into eachother's eyes, but then Shane turned and kept walking. Michael and Eve stood up, Michael ran over in a second and hugged her tight. As he held her, he whispered "Don't worry. You'll get through this. Come home whenever you want." He squeezed her tight, and let go. Eve was right behind him. Michael looked a little uncertain and stood and watched as Eve came over and hugged Claire.

She pulled back and held Claire at her shoulders. "Your still the same Claire to me." And hugged her again. The burn in Claire's throat intensified and she tried to hold her breath. Michael pulled her back and gave a small smile towards Claire. "See you soon, kid." He and Eve walked away frowning.

Oliver turned to Amelie to say something but Claire tuned it out. She couldn't believe what had just happenned. She stared at where Michael, Eve and Shane had been standing. The tears from had stopped but as she thought about the events of what just happenned, she felt a new one roll down her cheek and heard it as it splashed onto the stone floor. Soon enough, more came. Myrnin stepped infront of her with an apoligetic look and held his arms.

She was about to hug him when a very specific thought ran through her brain. _Jump._ Her sadness turned to anger and she shoved him, and suprisingly, he actually lost his footing and stumbled back a couple feet. "What the hell happenned to 'I'll catch you.' !" She yelled.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Claire, I wasn't expecting you to trip. Your shoe lace got caught on a nail that _conveniently _sticking out from the floor. I would have caught you if I could. i tried." he said frowning.

She felt her face drop and she felt sad again. "You didn't mean to turn me on purpose?"

He looked confused now. "No of course not. I would never doom someone to a life like this. No on purpose anyways. I honestly wasn't expecting you to fall. I didn't _let_ you fall. I needed to save you, and make sure you were safe," He said watching her. _Maybe Myrnin did have a genuinelyy nice, soft side._ She thought."Because of course we couldn't loose all that knowledge you know. You _are_ a good assistant after." He continued. He watched her face drop. She had thought that maybe he might of saved her maybe because we were friends.

He sighed, and pulled a lollipop out of his jacket pocket, un wrapped it and started to lick it. "I guess also because your kind of interesting, and things would be _extremley_ boring without you, child.

_Good enough._ She thought. He gave her a light hug and patted her back. He whirled around to face Amelie. "Where will the child be staying, Amelie? I'm sure that after that whole little _charade _we had witnessed, she wouldn't feel comfortable at the Glass house. And she is a new vampire after all. We have to get her some blood."

Amelie raised her eyebrows in suprise. "You changed her. _You_ take care of her." She turned to Claire. "Not that I hate your pressence, Claire. I am just too tired at the moment to watch over a younge one. I would like both of you to report back to me tomorrow." She turned back to Myrnin. "I suggest you get her some blood before she bites _you._ The poor girl is suffering and thirsty. You can see it in her eyes. Now go Myrnin. Take care of your new, _apprentice._ We will clean up here."

Claire didnt even notice the tunnel. But she, did notice that Ada wasn't running. It was shut down. She was sure to ask Myrnin what had happenned later on. But fo now, as much as she hated to admit it. She was _thirsty._


	2. What You've Become

*****UPDATE*****

**Everyone check out my other Morganville vamps. Fanfic called "Brat Pack" It's only 1 chapter long but it's sort of a song-fic but HONESTLY I think it's AWESOME. The song I chose HONESTLY describes Shane Eve Michael & Claire & ALL of Morgaville and practically the whole series P E R F E C T L Y! Yea so check it out & REVIEW :)  
**

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. I _have _been writing chapters, but I've been writing all the big, ones. Where all the exciting stuff happens! ;) So here's the second chapter, it starts off where the last one left off, but with Shane, Eve and Michael when they're walking back to the car from the tunnel. **

******ALSO**** This is not a ClaireXMichael story. There just closer now, since theyre able to understand eachother better since they're both vamps now...They were always pretty close though.**

* * *

The walk back to the car was quiet for Eve, Michael and Shane. Michael was shocked. Eve was confused. And Shane, well Shane felt like he had lost everything.

They all got into Michael's car. Eve in the passenger seat and Shane in the back, but Michael didn't start the engine.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Shane. Michael turned to him.

"Did you really have to be such a dick back there? This wasn't her fault." Michael said, clenching his fists.

"They killed my mom. They killed my sister. They tore apart my family. And now she's one of them." Shane said slowly, looking out the window.

Michael shoved the keys in the ignition. "Shane you know it's not like that!" Michael yelled. He started the car and began driving.

"She was all I had. And they took her away from me."

"They didn't take her away from you. You pushed her away. I'm sorry this is happenning to you, but I...I honestly can't believe you did that." Michael said quietly.

When they arrived at the Glass house, Shane ran up to his room and slammed his door. Michael walked in behind Eve and sighed.

"Uhm, I'm going to go get some of Claire's stuff and put it in her backpack, and then drive it over to her." Eve said quietly. Michael turned to stop her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a close embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"I love you. So much, okay?" He said quietly, holding her tight.

Eve looked up and held his face in her hands. "I love you, too. I don't care what you are. I love you." Eve pushed up onto her tip-toes and kissed him. She let go and began to walk up the stairs to Claire's room.

"Uhm, I'll drive her stuff over. I don't want you out at this time."

Eve nodded and continued upstairs.

Myrnin and Claire walked in silence toward the end of the tunnel. Claire looked up and the trap door to the tunnel was now a huge hole in the floor. Myrnin jumped up and walked away.

"Uhm, Myrnin? Are you not going to help me?" Said Claire. He came back and looked down at me. Skeptical.

"Do it yourself." He said as he began to walk away.

"Myrnin!" She shrieked. She couldn't do this by herself, she didn't know how.

He sighed and stood at the edge of the hole with his arms out. "Fine. Jump. I'll catch you."

Claire stood there with her hands on her hips. "Yea, like I haven't heard _that _one before."

Myrnin grunted, frustrated. "Do you want my help or not?" He asked looking down at Claire, mimicking her position, with his hands on his hips.

"Fine. What do I do?" Asked Claire.

"Jump."

"Just jump?" She asked.

"Yes. Honestly that's all there is too it."

Claire mumbled something and got in a ready position. She bent her knees, closed her eyes and jumped up. A split second later, she felt Myrnins strong arms close around her, but she still stood there. Not moving, with her eyes closed and her head in her hands.

"Claire," Myrnin whispered. "You're okay. It's okay. You did it."

Claire opened her eyes, took a step back and looked down. That must have been atleast a story in height. Myrnin snapped his fingers and turned. He rushed over to a small refridgerator where he stored his blood. He came out with a dark red blood bag. He stuck it in a small microwave for a couple seconds, took it out and handed it to Claire. "There you go."

Claire stared at the bag. She could smell the blood inside. And it smelt _good. _She placed the corner of the bag against her lips and ripped the corner of with her teeth, and began to drink.

The way it slide across her tongue, down her throat and into her stomach, it felt like heaven for Claire.

Myrnin watched as Claire drank, then reached into the fridge, decinding he wanted one as well. He popped it into the microwave for a few seconds then cut the corner off with a pair of scissors and stuck a straw in.

Claire sucked every last drop out, then threw the bag into the garbage. She turned and caught sight of the mirror.

The eyes. The eyes were bright crimson red. Bright and glowing. _Her _eyes. They were _her _eyes. Her sweater had blood droplets all over it and her t-shirt was a mess, drenched in blood, sweat and dirt. And her face, more blood. Around her mouth, on her cheeks, on her neck, everywhere. All over her hands. The person in the mirror looked like a monster. _She _was the monster.

She was a disgusting monster. Now she understood why Shane didn't want her anymore.

Myrnin finished and put the bag in the garbage. "Well, that was delicious, wasn't it?" He said smiling. He took one look at Claire and frowned. "Why, your a mess! We must get yo cleaned up, Claire." He grabbed her arm, breaking Claire's view of the mirror and dragged her to the small space at the top of the stairs. He turned them so they were facing a wall.

"Ready to go?" Asked Myrnin.

Claire was confused. "Myrnin, Ada is roken. The portals arent working."

"I'm aware of that." Said Myrnin.

"Then what are we-" Claire was cut off by Myrnin's hiss. He let go of Claire's arm and slowly pushed the panel in the wall in front of them until he heard a click. The pushed the door, and it swung open to reveal a long, squished tunnel.

Claire turned to Myrnin. 'Where does this lead to?"

"My house." Said myrnin as he began to walk through the tunnel.

"You have a house?" asked Claire. She couldn't imagine Myrnin really being anywhere other than his lab.

"Well, I have to sleep _somewhere._ I'm usually found in the lab though. I really only use the house for storage and sleep. Every vampire has a house to thereselves. This one iis awfully too big for oneperson. So I guess it would be acceptable for you to live here for a while. While your getting use to your _new _self."

They walked through the tunnel. It was small, drafty and dark. She spotted a couple spiders, and almost thought she saw a bat. When they reached the end, Myrnin pressed a button and a new door swung open,leading to what looked like a basement. The basement was very similar to the one in the Glass house. Myrnin lead her up the stairs into the main foyer. The layout of the house was almost exactly like the Glass house, except it was a much smaller house. Fit for maybe 2 or 3 people instead of the 5 or 6 people the Glass house could easily fit.

Myrnin lead her up the stairs and to a door. He opened it and shuffled Claire in.

"This," he held his hand out towards the room. "will be your room while you stay here."

The room was huge. It had cream walls, and a cream carpet. A large window overlooking the backyard and heavy black curtains. Perfect for daylight. There was a queen sized bed with black pillows, cream coloured sheets and a big fluffy black comforter against the wall in the middle of the room. There was a black desk and chair with a cream and black worklamp and a big black dresser. The room was beautiful.

Myrnin saw the look of awe on Claire's face and laughed. "Do you like it?"

Claire didn't answer just nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling how soft it was. Careful to not rub any of the blood on her fingers onto it.

"Alright, well, before I leave, the bathroom is across the hall, if youd like to bathe. And the fridge downstairs is stocked with a variety of blood. O Negative, B Positive, AB Positive, whatever you like." He began to close the door then stopped, and stuck his head back in. "And Claire, I'd also just like to remind you. Your a vampire now, and a _younge_ vampire at that. The sun will kill you. It's 11o'clock now. The sun rises at 7. So You have all night to do what you want. But at 7. You

_have _to be inside. Id rather not have Amelie angry at for your death."

Before he was able to close the door, the door bell rang.

His eye's lit up. "Well, seems like we have visitors!" He rushed down the stairs, while Claire waited at the top. He swung open the door and frowned.

Michael was standing there, with Claire's back pack and laptop.

"Oh, it's _you._ I was hoping it was _dessert_." He laughed at his joke, and invited Michael in. Not that he would need it. Michael looked up at Claire and waved. Claire ran down the stairs and stopped infront of him.

"Eve put together some of your stuff. She grabbed some clothes, your iPod and I brought your laptop. Just some stuff we thought you would need." He handed them over to her and she hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Myrnin left to go to the beasement. Which meant he probably was going back to the lab.

"How did you know where I was?" Ask Claire.

"Oh, I knew Myrnin had a house. I guessed that's where he'd put you. You know you could always come back home whenever you want."

Claire looked up at Michael. "This isn't fair. I didn't want this!" She said, she was breaking down. She felt tears spill over and run down her cheeks. Michael pulled her into a hug and she began to sob. Michael held her, patting her head, hushing her.

Michael pulled out of the hug, picked up Claire's backpack and handed it to her again. "Here, why don't you go take a shower and clean yourself up. I'll wait." Claire nodded and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry, I know I look horrible. I'm a monster."

"No need to be sorry. And your not a monster Claire. Your still you. Your still Claire." Claire nodded towards michael again and began walkng up the stairs.

The shower was great. Just what Claire had needed. And when she was done, she felt so much better. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye's were a dark red, her skin was so pale she almost looked blue. She felt different. She didn't feel alive. It's like she felt...stale. Not alive. Not dead. Just, just there. The skin around her eyes was darker. She opened her mouth and felt around. Oh yea, they were there. There were fangs. She had _fangs._ She twisted her body. She seemed skinnier, more toned, more defined. As if any fat on her body had magically dissappeared during the transformation. Well, it's not like I've ever seen a fat vampire here in Morganville, Claire thought. She looked at herself again. Did her boobs get bigger too?

Claire dug through the bag of clothes and came out with a new bra, new undies, a tshirt and some black yoga pants.

She lugged the bag onto her shoulder. She felt weak and tired. When she got into her room, Michael was sitting on a chair.

Claire sat down on the bed, and crossed her legs, looking down at her hands. "Does Shane hate me?" She looked up at Michael. He didn't say a word, he just looked at her. She felt a pain inside her.

"No, he just hates what you've become. He'll come around."

Claire began to sob and Michael walked over and picked her up, rocking her back and forth as she cried. She was greatful Michael was such a good friend. Claire began to slow down, and almost nodded off a couple times. Michael stood up, carrying Claire, and laid her down on the bed, tucking her in under the covers. She was almost asleep when he got up to leave. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Don't leave. " She whispered.

He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, sat down and began humming a song, stroking Claire's hair, as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Michael stood up, leaned over, and kissed Claire on the forehead. "Love you." He whispered, and left.

* * *

**There it is folks. I'm writing the next hapter now, so review this one and if I finish I'll post chapter 3. In the next couple chapters ALOT is gonna happen. I have it all planned :D Review it pleaase:)  
**

**Goodnight & Happy Reading!  
**


	3. The New Countess

**This is more of a filler chapter, but I just wanted to update. I'm getting some good reviews and it's making me happy! :) Keep it up and I'll trry and update a long one tomorrow !:)**

* * *

Shane paused the game and threw the controller across the couch. He just couldn't concentrate on killing zombies at the moment. There were too many thoughts running through his head.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in Morganville. He wanted to leave. He _needed _to leave. He couldn't bare the pain. But how could he leave? He didn't have a car or much money, and escaping Morganville is next to impossible. But he could try right? There had to be a way around...The machine. _Ada. _It was broken. Which meant, if he left soon, Shane would be able to escape Morganville, atleast for a little while.

He stood up and slipped on some socks and shoes. He grabbed his old ratty backpack and shoved the game system inside. He needed money, and quick. He stepped out of the Glass house, heading to the Pawn shop in the middle of town.

Shane was gonna leave. Shane was gonna get out of here.

When Claire awoke, there was a faint glow around the heavy black curtains in her dark room. She leaned over and looked at the time on her phone. _12:07 pm. _

_Perfect, _thought Claire, _right smack in the middle of day._ She climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and shuddered as she remembered what she had looked like last night. Horrid. She played around with her hair, trying to fix it. When she was satisfied, she washed her face with a cloth and dug through her backpack to see if Eve had packed Claire's toothbrush. Thankfully, she felt it's shape at the bottom of the bag and yanked it out. After, cleaning herself up, she walked downstairs. Myrnin was nowhere in sight. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refridgerator and gasped. Myrnin was right, he had a whole stash of blood. The whole fridge, filled with the red liquid.

Claire's throat burned. But she resisted. She didn't need the blood, she wasn't a savage. She wasn't a monster. She headed down to the basement, and walked over to where she had come out of the night before. Lightly, she pushed against a panel in the wall, and it clicked open. She stepped in, and pressed the switch on the side to close the door behind her. She used her phone as a light as she walked through. When she got to the other side, she clicked another switch and the door opened. She walked through and pulled the door shut behind her. She stepped down the stairs, and surely enough, there was Myrnin, playing with some piece of machinery.

"Good afternoon, Claire." He said without turning around. She walked up beside him and looked down at what he was playing with.

"What are you doin?" She asked, skeptical.

"Oh, just tinkering. This is just a small part from Ada that I grabbed. I'm trying to fix her." He said, not leaving his eye's from his work for a meer second.

"_Fix _her. Myrnin, she tried to kill you! She tried to kill _me_! _This _is all her fault! She's a monster!" Claire yelled in rage. How could Myrnin be trying to fix something that had caused so much trouble?

Myrnin dropped the machinery on the table and turned to Claire, his hands folded across his chest. "I don't need your dramatics today Claire." He turned back to the machinery, tinkering again. " Ada just so happens to play a large part in _running _Morganville. She needs to be fixed as soon as possible."

"But it's _her _fault I am what I am! this is all her stupid fault!" Claire stomped her foot, just like the girls would do in the movies when they didn't get their way.

Myrnin laughed. "First of all, do not stomp your foot, Claire. It's rude and makes you seem _very _immature. Second of all, last time I checked, this town is called _Morganville, _not _Claireville. _The town most certainly_ does not _revolve around you, m', I guess in a certain way, Ada's misbehaviour did lead to your death and change, but what's done is done. You cannot cannot change the past. So just deal with it."

Claire sighed and sat in a chair in the corner, resting her head on her hand. "What do I need to do?"

Myrnin turned around and walked towards the desk in the opposite corner, grabbing some sort of tool Claire couldn't name. "Nothing at the moment. We have to meet with Amelie soon."

"But, it's light out. I can't go in the sun."

"Well, obviously. She's sending a car for us. Are you ready to leave? It should be here soon."

Claire nodded, then realized Myrnin couldn't see, he was playing around with a part of _Ada._ "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good." Said Myrnin.

A half-hour later, Claire was standing in a large room. Amelie and Oliver were sitting at a large table infront of her while Myrnin was off to the side, sitting down on a bench, minding his own business.

"How are you feeling, Claire?" Asked Amelie, her hands were clasped and she was leaning onto the table, waiting for Claire to answer.

"Fine." Claire whisperd. Then raised her voice a bit. "Uhm, I'm fine. Just, fine."

Oliver leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head, observing Claire, smiling.

Time passed. Nothing exciting really happenned. Amelie simply stated some general tips and regulations, how things work, what to do in certin situations. Normal procedure, Claire guessed. Claire got a car to herself aswell. A dark blue Lexus, with the darkest tinted windows she'd ever seen. But she could see through them.

"Claire, from now on, you will be my my assitant." Amelie said, smiling.

"Wasn't I your assistant before?"

Amelie frowned. "Before you were just a meer human who knew too much, took too many risks, and didn't know when to stop. You were signed to me, you had to do anything I ordered."

Claire was confused. "So, I can say no to being your assistant?"

Amelie pursed her lips. Oliver sat back up straight and sighed. "Well, yes, you could. But I'm not sure why you would, honestly. I mean now that your a vampire, you have a choice to say yes or no. amelie is offering you a job, where you would get paid, before she could easily order you to do whatever she wanted. And now that your a vampire, you'd be able to do more things. Attend meetings, parties, dinners. Run certain programs and projects. Do things only vampire's would be able to do, things humans have no idea about."

"You guys have parties?" Claire asked.

"Well, not the type of parties _your _thinking of. But yes, cocktail parties and dinner parties, a few here and there." Answered Amelie. "Claire, there a few people I trust, very few. There's Oliver, Myrnin, a couple others. You are one of them. You have proved yourself. This is not offered to just anybody, Claire."

Myrnin looked up and spoke. "Basically Claire, this is how it works. Amelie is the queen, Oliver and I the prince's and you, I'm guessing the countess? Simply the levels of royalty. Right now, your in the lower half, but not the bottom. If you take the job, you'll gain power. not enough to overthrow anyone above you, but enough that you would be listened to in a respectful way, and your opinions would be considered. Am I right Amelie?" He turned to Amelie.

Amelie raised one of her smooth gret eyebrows. "More or less, yes, Myrnin."

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Amelie smiled, well almost smiled. "Lovely. . Report back here tomorrow at 6am. Just before sunrise."

Claire nodded and turned to begin to leave, but stopped when Amelie called her name.

"And Claire, now that your working for me, I would appreciate it if you dressed a bit more...professional."

Claire nodded and left. Myrnin left in the car they came in but she took the elevator to the underground parking level, and smiled when she sat in her new car. Thankfully she had gotten her license before she came to Morganville. She patted her pockets, double checking to make sure she had her wallet. Time to go shopping.

* * *

**Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase! I really want some reviews so I can update cause I reaaaally want to post the next couple chapters and a specific chapter where sumthing huuge happens...SO REVIEW PLEASE! :) THANKS GUYS!**


	4. Post It

Claire woke up to the sound of her alarm. Loud and blaring. She quickly showered and blow dried her hair. She dug throught the bags of clothes she had bought with the assistance of Myrnin yesterday. He met her later on at one of the stores, and was absolutely no help compared to Eve. Though he did remind her to buy a long black jacket, to help protect her from the sun. Claire yanked out a high waisted black skirt, a white button up blouse, some black pantyhose and her new black ankle boots. She styled her hair into a sleek ponytail and grabbed her black jacket, a hat she had bout and a pair of sunglasses. She walked outside. It was twilight out. The sun was had not begun to rise yet, but the sky was getting lighter and you could tell it would be sunrise soon.

She arrived in her car and took the elevator up to the floor where Amelie's huge office was. She knocked twice and heard Amelie call her in.

"Ahh. Right on time. And you took my advice and enhanced your wardrobe. Well, that shall do. You do look much older you know." Amelie said, sitting at her desk. "Now, your first line of business. Filing."

_Filing? Seriously? I spent $400 dollars on a new wardrobe to do filing? _Claire thought.

Amelie carried a large folder filled with atleast 200 pages. "You know how to alphabetically order?"

Claire nodded, picking up the huge folder.

"Those, are the death reports of all the death's in Morganville and of it's previous residents in the last fifty years, more or less. Put your stuff in your office. The stacks, where your filing those is on the top floor."

"I have an office?" Claire asked.

Amelie looked up. "Yes, where else would you do work? When you leave, it's the first door on the left."

Claire took that as her signal to leave and left, she struggled to grab the handle, but managed and when she walked in, she smiled.

She had an office, all to her own. It was smaller, about half the size of her bedroom, and a million times smaller than Amelie's but it would do. She had a desk infront of large window, covered with vertical white blinds. The walls were an earthy green, and the desk, chair and shelves were a dark auburn wood. She also had a Mac on the desk. Oh, how much she loved Amelie at that moment. She hanged her jacket and hat on a coat stand by the door and left her office, heading for the top floor.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button to floor 4, the stacks. The elevator arrived, and the stacks were empty. She switched the lights and began searching for the right aisle to put the files. She turned a corner and her shoe got caught by the corner of the shelf and Claire tripped, scattering the files everywhere.

"Great." Claire sighed and began gathering the paper's back up.

xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx

Eve sat on the couch, watching the latest episode of Gossip Girl. She use to watch it with Claire, but she hadn't seen Claire in about a week. She started flipping through the channels when a old, rickety looking car drove into the driveway. She was about to get up to get the door when she noticed it was just Shane. He'd bought a car. He walked in, grabbed a beer from the kitchen and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Why'd you buy a car?" Eve asked, looking at him.

He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. "How else did you think I was going to escape this place?" He dropped the remote on the couch and mumbled something about nothing good being on tv.

"Your leaving?" Yelled Eve, frantic. Shane didn't answer, just went into his room and slammed the door behind him. Eve got p off the couch and ran upstairs and began pounding on his door.

"Shane what are you talking about! Shane!"

Shane just laid down on his bed and ignored Eve's screams.

xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx

Michael walked in through the front door and was startled by all the yelling. He looked up and saw Eve picking boxes up from outside Shane's door and thorwing them into his room.

"Eve! Just fuck off okay! Let me do my thing!" Michael heard Shane yell from inside his room, throwing the same box out into the hall again.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael said. Eve looked up from the box she was lifting and dropped it again, pointing into Shane's room. "Shane thinks he's leaving!"

Michael walked up and stood infront of Shane's room. Shane was inside, throwing clothes into bags, and his cd's and dvd's into boxes.

"Dude," Said Michael. "what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, man. I know were suppose to stick together, but I can't deal with being here."

"So you're just gonna pick up and leave!" Michael yelled.

"Pretty much." Shane replied in a calm tone.

Michael took a deep breath and walke into Shane's room, his arm's crossed. "This is about Claire, isn't it?"

Shane stopped, looked up and glared at Michael. "I don't know what your talking about." He said as he continued stuffing clothes into a duffel bag.

"She still loves you man. She needs you right now! And your just leaving!"

Shane calmly responded, keeping his cool. "She's not the same Claire. She doesn't need me, she needs blood. She's a bloodsucker now. I'm leaving, okay? So just let me pack."

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Eve asked.

"There's nothing left for me here. Nothing holding me back."

"What about me and Eve, huh?"

"It was nice knowing you." He threw his stuffed duffel bag out into the hallway.

"But-"

"Just leave him, Eve. He's made his decision."

Eve was tearing up, and Michael grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs.

"Let's just go get some coffee."

Eve walked out the door and headed for Michael's car, Michael was about to head out the door, but then hovered for a second.

"Shane," Michael said loudly, loud enough so Shane could hear upstairs. Another bag was thrown into the middle of the hallway. "You really don't have to do this. She still loves you. She's just waiting for you to love her back. You know she's been resisting to eat? I saw her today. She's as weak as I've ever seen any vampire. She considers herself a monster, and it's your fault."

"How is it my fault that _she's _a bloodsucking leech!" Shane yelled, coming out of his room.

Michael stood there suprised. Shane had never spoken like that about a_ny _girl. And now he's saying that about Claire.

Michael looked at him in disgust. "I don't know who you are anymore. Leave. Just leave. You don't belong here."

Shane sighed in frustration, picked up a book and threw it at the wall in anger. His stuff was almost all packed, then he remember Michael had borrowed his iPod. He barged into his room looking for it then stopped.

_Myrnin's Place_

_168 Burkley Court. _

_Go along Main St then turn right onto Casanove Ave, then onto Burkley. _

_Only house in the Court. Next to shack/lab._

Shane grabbed the Post-It off the mirror and shoved it in his pocket.

xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx

Shane stayed up all night. Thinking. Wondering. _Planning._ Drinking his beers. Michael and Eve had came home around midnight, and went straight upstairs, not even looking at Shane.

When sunrise rolled around, he knew to do. All of his stuff was packed into his car, and he was ready.

Shane stared at the post-it note in his hand. He knew where this was.

_You took the one thing I had left away from me. _He thought. _I know where you are, I know how to destroy you Myrnin, and I'm coming to get you._

He quickly shoved the three packs of lighter fluid into his backpack, took a last swig of beer, placed the bottle down with the others, stashed a couple in his bag along with his lighter, and left.

* * *

**OMG! Does anyone know what's going on? Oh my goshness! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Major cliffhanger...I'm evil. I already have the next chapter written and uploaded into my Document Manager im just waiting to get some reviews for this chapter. So...R E V I E W! **

**Please and Thank You :)  
**


	5. Burkley Court

Shane stopped the car infront of the house. 168 Burkley Court. This is it. This is where Myrnin hid himself.

Shane pulled out the 5 empty beer bottles. He filled them all halfway with the lighter fluid he bought. He soaked some cloth in it aswell and stuck it in the opening of the bottle.

He stood infront of the house. The bottles at his feet. He had the first bootle in one hand, and a lighter in the second.

He flicked the lighter, and stared at the blaze. He put the flame to the cloth in one of the bottles, and within a scond the top of the bottle was blazing. He brought his arm back and threw.

The bottle flew through the air, and went through a window on the second floor.

* * *

**I know its E X T R E M E L Y short, but I'm just giving you a taste of whats gonna happen in the next chapter. I CANT WAAAIT!**


	6. Watche Me Burn

*****Song/Music Video for this chapter : Love The Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna **** Seriously watch the video and listen to the song while reading. That whole video and song helped me write this chapter so much. And it fits PERFECTLY.**

***ALSOO***** I know this seems really EXTREME but you have to understand. Claire was really the only thing holding Shane back from leaving Morganville. The vampires (and Monica..) killed his family and took them away from him (and Micheal...his BFF.) Claire was all he had left that really meant something to him, and she was changed. So he was pretty fuckin pissed and heartbroken and shit. Especially at Myrnin since HE was the one who changed her. So yea he wanted to kill Myrin. ALSO he was DRUNK. And everything sound like a genius plan when your drunk, right?  


* * *

**

Shane stared at the post-it note in his hand. He knew where this was.

_You took the one thing I had left away from me. _He thought. _I know where you are, I know how to destroy you Myrnin, and I'm coming to get you._

He quickly shoved the three packs of lighter fluid into his backpack, took a last swig of beer, placed the bottle down with the others, stashed a couple in his bag along with his lighter, and left. **(Explanation above. READ IT.)**

* * *

Myrnin sighed as Claire pushed away the blood bag he had placed on the table for her. "Claire, I think you have been over-working yourself quite harshly, m'dear. And that's coming from _me._ Working on Ada, and working for Amelie surely works up an appetite."

Claire sat down and began flipping through the pages of a book. "I'm fine." She muttered.

Myrnin strutted over and plucked the book out of her hands, throwing it across the room. "You are not fine, and I don't need you slacking. You haven't slept in 3 days. And you keep resisting blood. It's not healthy and it's negatively effecting you. Now go up to your room, and rest. Amelie gave you a couple days off for a reason. To _rest. _I don't need your assistance at the moment. It's just slowing us down." He said with annoyance. He turned his back around and started flipping through the book she had been reading.

"But-"

"Go!" He yelled.

Claire walked up the stairs and pressed against the panel in the wall, and it opened. She stepped through and turned to flick the switch and the door closed behind her. She walked through the small, cramped tunnel until she was in Myrnin's basement. She still couldn't get over the fact that Myrnin actually had a house...With furniture...and belongings.

She missed the Glass house, it was a home, _her _home. As nice as Myrnin's house was, it wasn't her home. It was a house. Just...a house. And it wasn't even her's.

She passed the living room and began climbing the stairs. Myrnin was right. She really was tired. She hadn't slept in 3 days, and was weak from her lack of blood. When she got to her room, she quickly stripped off her clothes, and rummaged through the bag of clothes Eve had bought until she found an oversized t-shirt she could wear to bed. The sun would rise in a couple of hours so she made sure to close the big, thick, black window curtains, to make sure no sun would be able to crawl in. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, deep sleep full of wandering dreams and peace.

_"Claire!"_

_The room was dark, but peaceful. Someone was calling her name. But who? Was it Myrnin?_

_"Claire! Are you out?' The same voice yelled again. Her door was closed but she slowly saw the mist. The mist was coming through the crack of the door. It was rising and floating in the air. The black curtains on her window had a glow around them._

_"What's going on?" Claire thought to herself. _

_"Claire! Quickly!"_

"Claire! Claire! Wake up!" Yelled Myrnin from downstairs. Claire sat up rubbing her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. She focused on the room and saw that there was smoke, and it was coming from under the door. It was morning now and the sun was out. She threw on a pair of shorts and tested the door handle. When she touched it, it scorched her skin. There was a fire on the other side of the door.

The house was on fire, the sun was out. This was not good for a young vampire. This was _not _good for Claire.


	7. Hear Me Cry

**Okay, BEFORE you start reading I need you to understand that Claire hasn't slept or fed on blood in 3 days. She's been avoiding drinking blood because she considers herself to be a monster and blames herself for Shane dumping her. She also doesn't know Shane left. So anyways, she's W E A K because she hasn't been eating and also not sleeping because she's been helping Myrnin with Ada. **

xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx

Claire was scared. Confused. She had nowhere to go. The smoke was rising and filling her lungs. Her eye's were stinging from the smoke and she could feel it get hotter and hotter. There was no way out. What was she going to do?

She slightly opened the curtain, to see how sunny it was outside, and when the light touched her skin she yelped in pain. Where the light touched, the skin was scorched red.

Soon enough, the flames were burning the door. She was running out of time, she had to cover herself up, to avoid the sun. She yanked on a pair of jeans, and her converse and socks. She also put on a white camisole and a blue sweater and yanked the hood over her head. She looked around and grabbed the blanket off the bed.

She walked towards the door, the closer she got, the hotter she felt. She grabbed the handle, then screamed as her hand burned.

Claire took deep breaths and pulled her sleeve around her hand and quickly turned the handle, throwing the door open.

The flames burste through the thresh hold and forced Claire to take steps back. They were blocking her only way out.

_I'm gonna die. I have nowhere to go. I'm gonna die._

She tried to take more deep breaths but only inhaled smoke. Her eye's began to water and soon enough, tears spilled over. She was scared.

_I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I just...What do I do?_

She sighed and rubbed her eye's, trying to get rid of the sting from the smoke. She readied herself, and wrapped the blanket around herself. Without thinking, she ran through the threshold, trying to dodge the flames, but she felt them against her ankles. She ran for the stairs, but tripped over the first step and fell.

She landed at the bottom of the stairs, moaning and crying, when she felt the burn. Her sweater. The sleeve of her sweater was on fire and was burning her skin. She was about to stand up when a part of the ceiling fell and smacked her in the head, pushing her into another flame.

Her screams were loud and ear shattering, and they continued as she crawled along the floor, dodging the debris. She felt so weak as she pulled the blanket on top of her. She was infront of the door now, she reached up and ignoring the burning in her hand yanked it open to be revealed to the bright Texas sun.

She hissed in response and quickly stood, covering herself with the blanket and heading for shade under a tree. The minute she hit the shade, she collapsed. Myrnin ran over and stomped out the flames on what was left of the blanket.

When Myrnin really looked at Claire, he gasped.

All along the right side of her face was burnt. Stretching around her eye, over to her ear, along the bridge of her nose, to the corn of her lips and down her neck. Her hands were dark red and had blisters forming. Tears were running down Claire's face. Her ankle was also burnt, worse than her hands but not nearly as bad as her face.

"Oh, Claire." Myrnin whispered.

In the distance, you could hear sirens hollaring and firetrucks honking. About a minute later, firefighters were swarming the property, yelling and commanding orders.

Claire sat up and looked at Myrnin. "Take me home." She whispered.

xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx xXXx

Michael was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels when Eve bounced over.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" He asked, pointing to the device in her hands.

"My new camera. Listen, I was wondering, if I take a picture of you, will you show in the picture?" She grinned, and lifted the camera up, zooming in on Michael. But before she could take the picture, Michael was behind her, grabbing the camer, laughing. He held her around the waist and stretched out his arm, steadying the camera. As he pushed down on the button, Eve swerved and pushed his arm.

Michael dropped the camera and bent down to pick it up, when Eve gasped. Michael stood back up and looked at Eve's face. She was staring at something behind him. He quickly turned around.

"Oh my gosh." Was all that escaped his mouth.

Claire stood there, Myrnin's arm around her shoulders, supporting her. Her hands and ankle burned, and her face looked as if someone held a blowtorch to all of the right side of her face. There were tear streaks down her face and what was left of her clothes and skin was covered in soot and dirt.

Michael quickley walked over and carefull picked Claire up, careful not to put pressure on any burns.

He turned to Myrnin. "What the hell happenned!"

"Someone tried to burn my house down. Well, they _did _burn my house down. I got out in time, but she was stuck on the second floor. She was sleeping while it happenned, she hadn't slept in days, or fed for that matter. Poor thing." He sighed. "I suggest you let her rest. She's only a week old so the injuries won't heal as quick as mine or yours would. So those burns will need some time to heal. I'd give it two or three days."

Michael looked down at Claire. "Claire," he whispered, "are you okay?"

She winced and mumbled something.

Eve walked over, crying, and sighed. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to her. I swear I will." She wiped the tears away and began to walk upstairs. "I'm going to go grab some clothes to change her into, and a washcloth. Michael, bring her upstairs."

Michael began to turn around, but then stopped when Claire reached out and grabbed Myrnin's hand and squeezed. "Thank you." She whispered.

Myrnin squeezed back and slightly smiled. Michael nodded to him and Myrnin nodded back, turning around to leave. Michael carried Claire upstairs and laid her on her bed. Claire winced as her burns pressed against the bed. Michael left and Eve came in to help Claire clean the dirt and burns and change her clothes. When they were done, Eve gave Claire a kiss on the head and tucked her in.

Claire was tired, and weak, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop crying. She laid there for about twenty minutes and then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, barely audible. The door opened and Michael walked in, frowning.

He grabbed the chair from Claire's desk and sat down next to Claire's bed. Claire looked at him, her eye's wet from tears.

"Shane left, didn't he?" She asked.

Michael just nodded.

"Because of me."

Michael just frowned and looked in a different direction. He leaned forward and gently held her hand, comforting her as she cried. He left for a second and came back with his quitar. He sat next to Claire and began to play a soothing lullaby he had written a while ago. He hummed along, quietly and slowly.

When Claire fell asleep, he stopped playing, stood up and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of her room and gently closed the door behind him.

He walked into Shane's room and looked around. "You sure have really fucked things up, Collins." He sighed and went downstairs to to turn off the tv. No sense in wasting electricity. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up Eve's camera. He turned it on and looked at the last picture taken. Michael did show up in the picture, but only his arm from when Eve pushed him, and it was out of focus in the bottom left corner of the screen. But in the middle of the picture, was Claire, standing there with Myrnin, all burnt and dirty. The flash from the camera made Claire look even worse, enhancing the colours of the dirt, soot and large red burns.

He frowned at the photo and turned the camera off, placing it on the table. It was about 8am. Eve left for work and Michael was tired. He headed up the stairs, and slep till sunset.

* * *

**BY THE WAAAAY, no one knows it was Shane who started the fire. Everyone thought he just picked up and left pretty much.**

**REVIEWWW! DID YOU LIKE IT! :O I was SOOO excited to put this up that I just put up all the chapters. SO BE HAPPY AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. No Scars

Myrnin sighed as he looked at his watch. 8:02am. Amelie should be in her office by now, he thought. He grunted as he lifted himself out of the car. He was tired from the long he had and was quite hungry. Walking towards the elevator, he ran this morning events through his head over and over again. He stepped off the elevator onto the main floor and walked towards the large wooden doors at the end of the hall. They were being guarded by only one guard today. Myrnin didn't recognize him.

He contined walking, but when he got to the doors, the guard stopped him. "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

Myrnin took a step back, suprised. "I knew you looked new but, you should very much know who I am!"

The guards blank expression didn't change. "Do you have an appointment, sir?" He repeated. 

Myrnin stood up straight and crossed his arms. "What's your name?"

The guard lifted an eyebrow and hesitated before answering. "Joseph."

Myrnin rubbed his temples. "Joseph, I would like you to know that we have no time for these little games. Now let me in, please." He began walking but was stopped again by the guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but without an appointment, I can't let you in. Now please leave."

Myrnin grunted. "Don't you understand, we have no time for this! We have a problem! My name is Myrnin! Now please let me through!" He nudged the guard aside with anger, causing him to lose balance and trip. He stepped through the doors, and was relieved to see Amelie sitting at her desk peacefully.

"Myrnin? What is so important that gives you the right to barge in here unexpected?" She said, sitting up straight.

Joseph came running, grabbing Myrnin from behind. "My apologies Miss. I tried to stop him."

Amelie raised her eyebrows. "Joseph, what do you think you are doing? Unhand him now. No need to stop him. He does not need an appointment to see me. I would just rather he entered more peacefully next time, honestly."

Joseph's face dropped and quietly apologized as he left.

"Now Myrnin, what's the problem?" Amelie said, resting her hand on her temple.

"You mean no one has told you?" Amelie's expression did not change as she sat there, waiting. "My house. Someone had burned it down around 7 o'clock this morning. The house, the lab, it's gone."

Amelie sat there, her eye's wide. "What about the research, all the work you and Claire have done?"

Myrnin frowned. "Some of it survived, some was lost."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"None at all."

She turned back to the paper on her desk and began writing something. Only looking up occasionally.

"Well, that's a problem. How about you? I assume you made it out alright?"

"Oh well, yes. Im fine. A few scrathes if any."

She continued writing. "And Claire?"

Myrnin didn't answer. Only looked down at his shoes, playing with his hands.

"Myrnin? What about Claire?"

"She's really bad, Amelie. She barely made it out alive." Amelie put down her pen and looked up.

"How bad is bad, Mrynin?"

He sighed. "She has alot of burns. From the sun, and the fire. She's also so young, I'm not sure she'll make it."

Amelie stood up and walked towards Myrnin. "Take me to her. I would like to see.

Michael laid in bed. Eve had left for work and he was tired. He closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep instantly but then sat back up. Something was wrong, and he felt it. he got out of bed and pulled on a tshirt. He padded down the stairs quietly, listening for anything out of the normal. He got to the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the living room.

Amelie and Myrnin were standing in the middle of the room. Amelie stepped forward. "I would like to see Claire please."

Michael nodded and lead them upstairs. He slowly and quietly opened the door. Claire was laying stiff on the bed asleep. She was still bright red from the burns and blisters. Amelie stood in the doorway then began to walk forward. She stood beside the bed and looked down, listening. She stood there for about a minute then turned around and walked out, frowning.

"Considering how young she is, her burns will take longer than most to heal. But they won't leave scars thankfully. Let her sleep. I'll drop in again later on this week. She walked towards the stairs then stopped, turning to the empty room.

"Where's the Collins boy?"

Michael tensed up. "He left a few hours ago."

Amelie bgan walking down the stairs as she spoke. "Well no use in going after him now. He knows the consequences of speaking about Morganville, let's just hope he keeps his mouth shut." She walked out the door, Myrnin following. Michael sighed and climbed back into bed, hoping nothing else would happen to disturb his sleep.


	9. Just Breathe

**Just Breathe**** (Chapter in first person point of view. Claires POV)**

_Claire sits on the steps of the glass house. Both Eve and Michael are out. It's weeks after the 'accident'._

Winter was coming quick. Probably caused by all the global warming crap. Do people not realize that our ozone layer is receding quicker than usual? Hot summers and freezing winters is the thanks to that. I zipped up my jacket and went inside. My hat was on the coffee table in the living room, right where I last left it. I caught a glimpse of my face in the hall mirror. The right of my face was fine, but the left half, were covered in bright pink and red scars and in some places there were still scabs. Amelie said that they woud take weeks, maybe even months to fully leave. I asked how many, and she plainly replied "It could be two, or it could be eight, maybe even a year. Your young. Your new skin is tramatized. From the change and the fire." A year, I could be stuck looking like Two-Face from Bat-Man for a year, or dare say it, longer. She also said that the scars would most likely not be permanent which I find a bunch of BS, to be honest. Any burns that take at max a year to heal, will leave scars.

I thought vampires healed faster. But of course with my luck, I'm almost burned to death at my most vulnerable stage of being a vampire; being a young vampire, a newborn if you must. Thankfully the fire didn't reach my hairline.

After yanking my hat on, I pulled all my hair out to the front and pulled up my hood. I grabbed my cell phone and my iPod and walked out the front door and began walking down the sidewalk, not knowing where I was going. A gust of wind sent shivers up my spine but I continued. The streets were empty, except for the leaves that were beginnng to fall. Both Eve and Michael were gone when I woke up, but Eve had texted me saying they would be home by about five. It was three now.

I honestly didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get out, and today was the perfect day. I am almost a month old so I'm still pretty sensitive to light, but today, the sky was dark. The day was dark. It looked like a storm was coming, but it looked like that since morning. I don;t know why the sky is so overcast, it just is, letting hardly any light through.

I have been stuck in that house for weeks, ever since the fire, no one has let me out. Well, obviously I can levae, but everytime I try, all I hear is NAG NAG NAG, WHINE WHINE WHINE, YELL YELL YELL. So I just stopped. I get it, Eve and Michael are worried about me, but why? I am a VAMPIRE now. I can take care of myself.

I'm just so glad to be out of the house, away from Michael and Eve. I will admit it, I have been faking it around them. The smiles, and the laughs, not true. I've changes, and I can feel it. I'm not saying I'm a new Claire, I'm still the dorky, clumsy Claire, but being through all of that crap, with Shane freaking out, and the fire, and Shane leaving and all, I just find myself not caring as much. Not as much emotion as before. I don't know, it's hard to explain.

I got off the swing and continued down the street, turning onto different roads whenever I got bored of going straight.

That really shook me up, and I'm still shaken from it. The fire was scary, and it was painful. And just knowing that someone started that fire makes me want to kill who ever did it. Myrnin's convinced that there was some sort of rodent that may have knocked over some chemicals, and thats what they're telling people, but I know it's not true. Like there would be any "rodents" in Myrnins lab. He woud never put up with that.

Shane leaving, that was another thing. That was a different kind of pain, that was..._is_ just as intense as fire. Shane left. He left us. He left _me._ I mean, I know he was upset about me becoming a vampire, I was upset too. It wasn't exactly my number one choice but, with Michael he got over it, so why couldn't he for me? I never thught that he would leave. And to be honest, I'm not sure if he will come back. He hasn't been answering any calls.

By now, I was in a part of Morganville I had never been in before. The houses looked older and less occupied. Almost like a ghost town...well ghost _area._ Finding my way home would be fun. I kept walking, looking at all the old victorian houses. There was one lot up ahead that caught my eye. To be honest, from far away, it looked like a dump. As I got closer, I realized it must have been an old ruined house. Some of the frame on th outside was still holding up, and the fireplace was still intact and some of the stairs but everything else looked broken and burnt and covered in vines. It must have been here for a long time. Behind the house there was an old shack and a large tree with what looked like a tree house.

What really caught my eye was the old rickety mailbox with vines up the side. "COLLINS"

This was Shane's old house. Where he grew up, where his sister died, only a couple years ago. It all looked so sad, and it was. I stood infront of the house, contemplating whether or not I should enter its ruins or not.

I took a step up the stone walkway. The whole front of the house was brunt, while the back was still partially in tact. I stepped into the rubble and looked around. This might have been the main hall. I continued deeper in, climbing over fallen walls or pillars. I could almost imagine it, almost like the Glass house, except slightly smaller. I walked into the backyard. The backyard was beutiful despite the house. there were tall trees, and one had a swing attached to it, while another had a treehouse. There was an old shack in the corner of the yard.

My curiosity lead me to begin walking towards it. It was small. Maybe 7x7 feet? I opened the door and stepped in. It was mostly things like shovels and old flower pots. There was a dark green law mower in the corner, covered with a tarp and shelves filled of random objects such as toolboxes, flashligts, and a pair of gardening gloves. I heard a mouse squeak and run past me. There isn't much in here.

I was about to turn around when I heard breathing, very quiet low breathing that in no way would I have caught with out my vamp hearing. I quickly spun around to meet the face of someone else, hiding behind the door.

I didn't scream. I refused to scream.

It was a girl, she was a girl. About the same age as me, same height, same size. She looked me straight in the eye with her sparkling light blue eyes. Her light brown hair was up in a messy bun, and she was jean shorts and sneakers, and a white long sleeved shirt. Her skin was so pale, and white, she looked like a ghost. She didn't look scary, or mad, but she looked shocked, her eyebrows arched up.

"What happened to your face?" She whispered. She leaned forward and examined it.

I took a step back and knocked into the workbench behind me. "I was in a fire. Who are you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Me? Who are you? Are you new? What's your name?"

I sighed, I really did not want to argue. "I'm Claire, Claire Danvers. And I'm not that new. What about you?"

"Oh me? I've lived here my whole life. I'm not new." She opened the shack door and walked outside. She continued walking away. You could tell now, the way she walked, she was a vampire. Vampires didn't technically walk, more glided.

"Hey wait!" She stopped and turned around, 'What's your name?" Her eye's flickered. "You sure do ask alot of questions Claire."

"Alot of questions? I've only asked one and that's who you are. Are you going to tell me?"

She smirked. "Okay calm down, I don't see other vampires very often, I'm just trying to make conversation here." She strode over and stuck out her hand. "I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Collins."


	10. Alyssa Collins

"Alyssa Collins." I whispered.

She stood there with her right hand still sticking out, waiting to be shaken. "Yup, that's me." She reached over and grabbed my right hand with her left and clasped it with her right and shook it. I yanked my arm back and took slow steps backwards.

"You're lying." I said.

She looked confused and walked towards me. "Why would I be lying?"

"You're lying." I repeated.

"I'm Alyssa! I swear! Why would I lie about being who I am?"

I shook my head. "No, Alyssa Collins died in that fire." I said pointing to the house. "Alyssa Collins is dead."

She pulled out a folded up picture out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Do you know my brother? Shane Collins?" I nodded."Here look at this."

I unfolded the picture and there she was. She was younger, shorter but she looked the same, and right there beside her, was Shane. Younger but it was him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Your Alyssa. Your his sister. But...but how?"

"She took the picture back. "I don't know. I thought I was a goner. I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I was in the tree house, and I was...different.

My head was spinning. What was going on? Was this a joke? "But...but...no one knows your alive?"

She shook her head. "Well, I guess not. I mean, Amelie does, but other than her not many humans or vampires. I try to keep myself on the down-low-"

"Amelie knows your alive?" She nodded. 'She knows your a vampire? And that your alive?" She nodded again.

Anger began to build up inside of me. "How could you do this!"

She was taken by suprise. 'What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell your family! Your dad? _Shane_?"

"By the time Amelie found me, they were gone. And ever since I've been living here."

"W-where?" The house was burnt.

"That house." She pointed to the house on the lot beside the burned down Collins house. 'I've been living here for about 5 years. My family was gone. And I can't leave Morganville. I don't even know where they are now. My mom or dad, or Shane. Whether they survived or not. I don't even visit town really. I just stay here."

She didn't know. She didn't know about her mom, or dad, or that Shane had come back, and he had been here before he left. She had isolated herself all along from civilization. She probably just fed on the odd stranger that wanders down the street. Besides that, Alyssa was alive. Shane's sister was alive!

I grabbed her hand. "Come with me." I said and began walking, pulling her along.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I have to show you something."

While we talked, she told me about her life, how she survived the fire, but didn't tell anyone. How she saw the newspapers, reporting her death, and Amelie finding her, gving her the house beside her old one. How she missed her family, but she doubted any of them were alive. She remembers hearing Shane scream for her and blacking out.

When we got to the Glass house, she stood before the steps, looking up. "I feel like I know this place."

I nodded and lead her forward. Before we entered, she stopped. "Who are you taking me to see? I don't want to see anyone."

"No, you will want to see this person, trust me." She followed me into the main hall. I told her to stay put and that I would be right back.

I walked into the living room and saw Michael tuning his guitar and Eve reading a magazine. Michael looked up. "Claire."

Eve's head shot up. 'Claire where have you been! We were worried about you!"

I walked towards them "You guys, don't freak out, but-"

"Claire?" I spun around and Alyssa was standing right behind me. I stepped to the side and turned back towards Michael and Eve.

Eve looked at Alyssa. "Hey who are-"

"Holy shit." Michael stood up. He instantly lost any colour her had in his skin and was bleach white. Pale.

Alyssa and Eve looked confused. "What?" Said Eve.

Michael stared wide-eyed. Eve concentrated on Alyssa's face then yelled out. "I know you. I know you! Oh my gosh. Wait. What?"

"You guys, this is Shane's sister. This is Alyssa."

Michael looked like he was about to faint.

Eve stood up as well and ran up to Alyssa. Then she proceeded to poke her in the shoulder.

"Holy shit. You're...you're real." Her eyes began to get watery. "Oh my gosh I remember you now! B-but, how? What? I d-don't understand! I...how are you...?"

Michael had a tear run down his cheek. "Alyssa?" He whispered. "Alyssa is that really you?"

"Yes. But I'm sorry, you guys look familiar but..."

"It's me. Michael. Michael Glass. I-I'm your brother's best friend? I always use to uh, me and your brother, we woud play hide-and-seek with you whenever I came over."

Alysaa looked confused but then it hit her. "Oh my God! Michael! And Eve!" She ran over and hugged Michael, whose eyes were still wide with shock and confusion, but he hugged back, he squeezed her as he began to cry.

"Your alive. Shane is going to be so happy."

Alyssa jumped back from the hug. "Shane is here? Where!"

I stood beside her. "Shane's gone. He left town. Sorry."

"Wait how do you know Shane?" She asked me.

"I'm his gi- I'm his friend, sort of."

Alyssa frowned. "Well do you know when he's coming back?"

"No, sorry." As Michael, Eve and Alyssa kept talking, I grabbed my keys to my car and left. They knew her, they had known her. They have catching up to do. But I stil can't believe it. Shane's sister is alive. She's alive! I knew I had to see Amelie about this, because she had some explaining to do.

When I arrived at Gramma Day's house, I knocked on the door, and Gramma Day was there. "Well look who it is! How are you dear? My my your face is lookin' more pretty every day!"

I gave her a slight smile. "Thanks. I'm here to see Amelie."

She opened the door and smiled. "Sure. Come on in. You know where to find her."

I did. I walked down the hall and opened the door. There in the small room of overcrowded books and files, was Amelie, leaning over her desk, filling in what looks to be paperwork. I walked in with my arms crossed and she didn't even looked up.

"I'm not expecting you back to work today and neither is Myrnin. Go home and -"

"When were you going to tell me?" I interrrupted her. She hates that.

She looked up now with cold eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alyssa Collins is alive. When were you going to tell me? Or Michael, or Eve or _Shane?_" I raised my voice. She didn't speak, but she didn't have enough time to. "Alyssa Collins is a _vampire_, Amelie. Don't you think this is something you should have _told _me? My boyfriends-" I stopped myself. Shane wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I lowered my voice and spoke calmly. "Shane's sister is alive, and you never told him. He had to suffer thinking she was dead and that it was _his _fault that she died. And you knew. You knew he felt like that. And you didn't tell him, or Frank. Or anyone." I turned around and began to walk out when I stopped. "I'm sorry I barged in. I just thought you had more compassion than that." And with that, I walked out, not even giving her a chance to speak.

As I walked out of the house, I mumbled a thanks to Gramma Day and left.


	11. Regret

"You want more coffee, kid?" The thirty-something old waitress stared at Shane, her bright red hair pulled back into a bun, and a half full pot of coffee in one hand and a tray stacked with dirty dishes on the other. Shane hadn't been paying attention. He yanked the earphones out of his ears.

"Uh, sure." He watched as she filled it to the rim and took a swig. The plate in front of him sat with a cold, half-eaten burger and a few fries. It was almost midnight and the small 24-hour diner -which was just outside of Silver City, NM- began to quiet down. The only people left were Shane, the red head waitress, a cook who Shane could faintly hear snoring from the back, and an old lady sitting in the corner reading the newspaper, picking at a piece of peach cobbler. The only reason Shane was still here was because of the air condition inside the diner. The cheap motel he had been crashing at the last two nights didn't have any, and he'd rather stay here than in the 35 degree air outside.

He paused the music on his beat up iPod and tucked it away in his pocket, then dug deeper, grabbing his equally beat up phone and flipped it on.

1 New Voicemail

_That's an improvement. _There's no telling how many text messages and voicemails he recieved since he had left weeks ago. He hadn't checked his phone since a couple days ago, so he had expected more than one voicemail. Maybe they all got the message that he didn't want to be bothered. He clicked voicemail and waited to hear the first message.

_"Shane, it's Michael,again. I'm still worried about you dude. We all are. It would be nice if you responded back. Even a simple two word text message would suffice, at least then I would know you aren't lying dead in a ditch somewhere."_

After deleting the message he turned off the phone, shoving it into his pocket and digging a twenty out from his wallet, leaving it under the now empty coffee mug. He stepped outside into the hot night air, lighting up a cigarette, and blowing sloppy smoke rings into the air above.

Why didn't they just leave him alone? It had been weeks, and surely he wasn't welcome into Morganville anymore. The fire he had started made sure of that.

"Stupid." Shane muttered to himself.

He had beating himself up over it for weeks. He could hardly remember anything. But the one image that was stuck in his mind was of the fire itself, the edges of the flames licking the corners of the house. He sighed and flicked the cigarette butt onto the dead grass beside him, got into his car and drove off into the night, regretting his actions and hating himself.

* * *

**Short, I know. Just wanted to give you a taste. It's summer! So I'll probably be able to update more often and finish up my other stories**. **See you soon!**


End file.
